Spring Break
by Tio-Chan
Summary: The relative of an old enemy arrives to avenge his fathers death and take back the one refered to as 'The Key'. Washu remembers Ryoko's first meeting with the girl refered to as 'The Key' and they haven't changed.TenchiMuyo!/YGO crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo so please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: A more humorous return for Sakura Summer, as spring comes and both Ryou and Bakura seize the opportunity to revistit their loves. Imploding food, Washu's insane experiments, and Funaho and the rest of the Juria royal family pay a visit. Pairings remain the same: Ryou/Danielle, Bakura/Ryoko   
Side note: instead of Danielle going with Ryou like I suggested at the end of Sakura Summer she stayed with Tenchi and the others to try to help maintain the peace in the Misaki household. Also I'm bringing Kiyone into this eventhough she wasn't in the orginal OVA (or is it OAV?) ________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: The return  
Spring break was right around the corner, and Ryou was one of the many that couldn't wait. During the summer he and his Yami had stayed with his cousin, and had both discovered love, but had to leave them behind for diffrent reasons. Spring Break was the time they had the chance to go to Okayama to see them again. They went through classes as usual and during lunch all sat down at a table together. "So Where is everyone going on spring break?" Tea asked, she had been gloating that she was going to spend it at the beach but frankly Ryou and everyone else for that matter didn't care. "Nowhere except for you and Ryou." Joey remarked and Tea looked over to Ryou with an almost angry expression that said 'How dare you steal my glory!' Joey turned to the white haired boy. "So anyways Ryou what are these two girls that yo and Bakura like, well like anyways?" He laughed slight at this.   
"Yeah tell us." Yugi urged the white haired boy who blushed slightly. "You said something about your cousin living in a whole house full of women, think you could hook me up with one?" Tristan asked and everyone laughed jokingly. "Well Ryoko is the one Bakura likes, she's pretty with spiky steel blue hair and Yellow cat like eyes." He stated "She's a but wild and has a tendancy to destroy just about anything when she's mad, which acording to Tenchi before Bakura came was almost every day." He sighed as his mind switched from his Yami's relationship with the blue haired space pirate to the thin, submissive girl he had fallen and love with. "Then there's Danielle, she's thin with red hair, she's pale, and has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, but at the same time their hurt because of all she's been through, and she's shy around new people and incredibly submissive, she feels guilty if anything happens to someone else even if it isn't her fault." He sighed as he rembered what had happened during the summer, how she had been taken by that bastrad Kagato, and tortured by him raping her repeatedly and wondered what they would say if he told them she could track down the millenium items and read minds?  
_____________________________________________________________  
They had packed and prepared to leave as soon as school had let out. He and Bakura had seperated once they entered their house and then changed out of their school uniforms preparing to leave on the train for Okayama.  
________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Danielle sat silently in Washu's lab as the red haired scientist silently studied her computer screen. "Well, nothin new, thankfully, for a while there I thought you were..." She frowned and Danielle gently nodded to the shorter red head. "I know I've left everyone worried Miss Washu and I hope I haven't been to much trouble to Tenchi and yourself." She remarked as she bowed her head slightly. Washu smiled and gently patted the girl on the head. "I know, and your not causing anymore trouble than Ryoko and the others." she laughed slightly at this comment and gently brushed at the girls hair with her fingers. "Your growing up into a beautiful lady Danielle, I just hope your past won't have any permanet effects on you like it did Ryoko." She remarked and then laughed slightly "You know Danielle I've always wanted someone to call me mom, do you think that you could do that?" The taller red haired girl smiled at her and nodded. "If you don't mind it." washu shook her head. "Alright then mom." She smiled and they both laughed at this.  
______________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Ryoko sat down on the couch upstairs and looked up at the ceiling, a bored expression on her face. "I'm bored. Bored bored bored bored BORED!" She procalimed to no one in particular and then looked over to the calender that hung on the wall and noticed the date. "WHAT!!!" The blue haired space pirate flew out of the house and landed at the shrine steps tightly grasping Tenchi's neck. "Tenchi! Why didn't you tell me Bakura's coming to visit!?" Tenchi's face controted to a look of fear at the thought of what the space pirate would do to him for this mistake. "I guess it slipped my mind!" She pulled him closer and spoke through gritted teeth. "Slipped your mind!? HOW CAN SOMETHING LIKE THAT SLIP YOUR MIND!" She barked and Mihoshi was joined on the shrine steps by Kiyone and Ayeka who seemed rather intrested that her former rival in love had suddenly fallen head over heels for someone other than Tenchi. "I'm sorry Ryoko I really am but there's no use in killing me for it!" He remarked trying to free himself of the space pirates grasp. "Tenchi's right Ryoko and besides who is this Bakura anyways?" Kiyone asked seeing as though she wasn't there during their enconters with Kagato. "Bakura is the spirit of the Millenium ring, which is owned by Tenchi's cousin Ryou." Ryoko pointed out and Kiyone nodded. She unlike Mihoshi actually knew what the Millenium items were. Ayeka walked up to the three of them and laughed sightly. "And Ironicaly the spirit of a 5,000 year old tomb robber. Imagine that a space pirate falling for a tomb robber. their like rats they'll breed with anyone!" She remarked and Ryoko sent a death glare towards her that would make anyones blood run cold. "Don't you dare talk about him that way." Ryou remarked dropping Tenchi and speaking through gritted teeth. "I'll talk about him however I want thank you!" Ayeka barked back and as if it was now a fight over Tenchi sparks flew between them. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ryoko yelled sending a wave of energy at the jurian princess of blocked it and laughed. "Such big talk Ryoko." She remarked as the tiny logs surrounded her.   
________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Danielle and Sasami were in the kitchen cutting carrots and cabbage up paid no attention to the fighting women. "Sister and Ryoko are fighting AGAIN." Sasami frowned and Danielle smiled slightly. "I think that it's their way of showing their friendship since both of them are to proud to admit they could ever be friends with eachother." Sasami nodded as Ryo-Oh-Ki gently pulled at Danielle's pant leg begging for a carrot. "No Ryo-Oh-Ki, you'll have to wait till Dinner like the rest of us." Danielle answered Gently and the cabbit meowed in defeat and ran out of the room.   
________________________________________________________________  
Ryou walked up the steps the cheery blossoms showing the spring gently blowing off their limbs into his hair as he walked up the trail towards Tenchi's house. There was an explosion from up top and Ryou shook his head and looked over to Bakura. "Ryoko and Ayeka are fighting again." He remarked and Bakura smirked slightly. "My bets on Ryoko." He remarked as the two walked towards the house which had finally come into veiw. Standing in front of the house was the tradional fighting forms of Ryoko and Ayeka. "Who's winning!?" Bakura yelled catching their attention, Ryoko flying over to him, nearly knocking him over as she wrapped her around his neck and nuzzled into his shirt. "I missed you Bakura." She remarked and smiled. "And I won!" She called and Ayeka stomped her foot indignatly. The back door of the house opened and suddenly Ryou found himself being tackled in a similar fashion by Danielle who gently nuzzeled his neck and kissed his cheek. "Miss me?" He asked and she laughed "You have no idea." She answered and they both laughed and looked into eachothers eyes with love. "Come on everyone waiting for us in the house." She remarked and they began to walk towards the house.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Well how's that for a first chapter. I know it wasn't very exciting but still it will get better. 


	2. A wet Yami, is never a happy Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Authoress Notes: I'm posting this chapter and if no one reveiws then no more! That's all I have to say. Also for Yami fans in this chapter, you may not find what I've done funny but for those of you have seen that episode of Tenchi called 'The Night before the Carnival' Think that. (In there it was if anyone tried to open up the door to Tenchi's bedroom without knocking found themselves in the lake outside Tenchi's house.)  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2  
Kiyone typed the final password into the computer as a small screen popped up for the Galaxy Police headquarters. Bakura sat behind her a confused look on his face, technology wasn't exactly his thing. "Galaxy Police officer Kiyone reporting." She saluted to man that appeared on the screen who nodded. "Kiyone, I've been awaiting your report, after reciving Mihoshi's report I'd like to know a little more about this whole Kagato incident. " Remarked the man and Bakura frowned as he crossed his arms. "The only thing you'll find about Kagato is that he's currently sitting in Danielle's room as a little figure holding a sign that says I am the worlds biggest idiot." This resulted in a slight sweatdrop from the man. "And you are?" Bakura frowned and looked to the side once more a slightly bored look on his face as Ryoko walked in with a bottle of sake in one hand looking wasted. "Yami Bakura, the spirit of the Millenium Ring, though I doubt you'd know anything about that." Just as he finished a small inset screen appeared which somehow held all his personal records. "WHAT!?" The man frowned. "Detective Mihoshi refered to you in her report as Bakura, the spirit of the ring. and unless the One Ring has managed to find it's way to Earth the only ring that contains a spirit is the Millenium Ring. Your a tomb Robber aren't you?" Bakura's expression contorted to a look of fear as he fell back and Ryoko burst into a fit of drunken laughter. "Boy you just screwed yourself over Bakura." Bakura shot a death glare at the space pirate, "Shut up!" Kiyone turned back to computer screen and sighed. "Sorry about those two sir." She remarked and the man smiled slightly. The kitchen door opened and Danielle walked into the room dressed in a white button up shirt and blue jeans and sat down beside Kiyone, "Oh, and you must be the young lady Mihoshi said Kagato was after." She nodded and frowned slightly. "She also said that you'd make an excellent Galaxy Police officer, but just between you and me I don't really trust Mihoshi's judgement, what do you think Kiyone?" Kiyone smiled towards Danielle who blushed an unsure expression on her face. "I think she would do just fine as an officer, she's smart and quick but she needs to be a little more sure of her self." Kiyone remarked and then looked to her and then proceeded with her report.  
____________________________________________________________________  
"The sky looks so beautiful today, everythings just perfect." Mihoshi remarked as she and Kiyone walked up the steps to the shrine. "Yep Mihoshi, todays going to be a beautiful day." She remarked to her partner as the soft spring breeze blew at their hair and Mihoshi proceeded to bounce along the path. "I wonder what we should do today? Maybe we should get the others and go on a picnic!" Kiyone sighed at the thought of what would happen if they ever went on a picnic with the three masters of disaster, Ryoko, Bakura and who could forget Mihoshi. "Maybe not, we should just spend the day relaxing how does that sound?" Mihoshi nodded and Kiyone sighed relived. As they neared the top of the steps Danielle sat on a tree limb dreamily staring off into the sky a book resting in her lap one leg hanging off the branch dressed in a blue jean jacket and knee length blue jean skirt with a white shirt under it. "Morning Danielle!" Mihoshi called and the girl looked down and smiled "Afternoon, Mihoshi, It's already 12 o' clock." She giggled and scaled her way down the tree landing gracefully on her feet. "Most of the time I'd never belive that you were in any way similar to Ryoko but you have the reflexes of a cat." Kiyone remarked with a smile.   
________________________________________________________________  
Elsewhere Ryoko and Bakura were in the hot springs, wasted out of their minds, but before that Bakura had convinced Ryoko to at least wear a swimsuit. She was of course wearing a leopard print bikin. Bakura sat under the waterfal that was there drenched with a twisted smile on his face. Ryoko floated on top of the water giggling miniacally as she did so. "So Bakura, have any clue what to do with these two free weeks?" She asked and Bakura smirked. "Well we can rob a bank, eat a couple of bowls of sugar, couple of glasses of brown liqour and fieldress a cat." Ryoko began laughing insanely at this. "Or we can go to Domino and torment the Pharoah, I have this insane desire to rig his door so that he finds himself in a lake whenever he opens one without knocking." Ryoko raised up and smiled. "Sounds like fun, how about we do both."   
________________________________________________________________  
Yami sighed to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, toweling his multicolored hair try as he walked along, dressed in a pair of pajama's that were a dark colored blue. "Seems almost a little to peaceful around here without that stupid tomb robber around." He remarked to himself as he slowly turned the knob to his bedroom door. Was it just him or did he feel a draft? and exactly why was a frog sitting on his head? Suddenly there were two voices both laughing hysterically as Yami caught sigh of the Tomb Robber himself leaning on a woman with spiky steel blue hair both of them laughing hysterically, of course it was also just about that time that he relized he was right in the middle of a lake. "YOU STUPID TOMB ROBBER I'M GONNA FRY YOUR SORRY ASS FOR THIS!!!!"  
________________________________________________________________  
Tenchi shot up from his bed and ran into the hallway meet soon after by the rest of the household. "What was that?" Danielle looked to him and frowned. "I have no ideal." He remarked and Ryou frowned deeper. "I swear that voice sounded like Yami...chances are it had something to do with my Yami and Ryoko." He shook his head and suddenly the door burst open as Ryoko pulled Bakura and herself onto one of the beams of the house and then entered a third, very wet young man. Thin with spiked up hair that was three diffrent colors black with blonde bands and magenta tips. His crimson eyes reflected nothing but pure rage, "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOUR LOUSY NO GOOD...."He trailed off into one of the longest strings of swearing that anyone thought possible. "Excuse me!" Ayeka frowned indignantly as she walked towards the taller young man. "But could you please refrain from using such language around my little sister?" She remarked pointing up to Sasami who was standing in between Ryou and Danielle. The young man developed an embarassed look, "Sorry miss I get carried away sometimes." He remarked and then turned to the rest of the group. "Ryou, I think you need to learn to keep an eye on your Yami's actions and anyone know of a quick way to get back to my house?"   
"Actually Yami, I think Washu might be able to help." The crimson eyed boy frowned. Ryoko burst out laughing again. "I wouldn't recomend it though you'll find yourself in Egypt or somewhere like that!" Bakura frowned at the blue haired woman. "Are you hinting at something there Ryoko? Remember I'M FROM EGYPT!" She abruptly stopped laughing as Washu entered the room. "Actually I think I can help."   
________________________________________________________________  
Yami:Can anyone else say that they think this is going to end in disaster?  
Danielle:*Nods*   
Ryou: Well most of Miss Washu's experiments end in disaster anyways, look at Ryoko.  
Ryoko:*Death Glare.* Watch it bub!  
ryou:*Attempts to hide behind Kiyone and Mihoshi.*Sorry I didn't mean you Ryoko.   
Ryoko: Anways....Yami's all wet! *Starts laughing hysterically*  
Bakura: You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that PHAROAH!  
Sasami: Ryoko Bakura, stop that, your being mean.*Innoncent eyes.*  
Washu: Awww, how can you resist that?  
Ryoko&Bakura: Like this.*Continue pointing and laughing at Yami.*  
Danielle: *Sighs* Anways while I try to calm down those two, please read and reveiw.* 


	3. BAKA! The nightmare of the Chibi YamiPoo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!or Tenchi Muyo! So please don't sue me.  
________________________________________________________________Tenchi frowned, and Yami frowned even deeper as Washu revealed her latest creation. "I give to you the Dimensional Portal version 5.0!" She proudly stated just as there was a puff of smoke and Yami frowned, "Dear Ra, I am so incredibly dead." He remarked with a sigh as Ryoko and Bakura burst out laughing. "I'm going to kill you Tomb Robber if it's the last thing I do!" He remarked as Washu pressed a button and a light flashed. Soon where Yami once sat was a smaller more compact version of Yami, the kind more commonly refered to as a 'Chibi'. His crimson eyes whelled over with tears as he began wailing. "Washu! I swear I'll kill you! And here I thought the last baby we got stuck with was a pain in the ass!" Ryoko remarked covering her ears to block out the chibi's screaming. Danielle smiled and gently scooped up the chibi in her arms shushing him by gently rocking him in her arms. "Thank God!" Ryoko remarked only to wake the chibi up once more. "Be quiet Ryoko!" Ayeka Remarked "But then again I doubt a barbarian like you knows how to whisper." She smirked as she crossed her arms "Why I...." She was shushed by Bakura who pushed his hand over her mouth and glared in the direction of Danielle, more specifacally the chibi Danielle was holding. "I guess we have no choice but to keep him, until Washu figures out a way to change him back." Ryou remarked looking at the Chibi who had curled up and was currently sleepily resting his head on Danielle's chest. "Yes we do have a choice, we throw him out on his ass call Yugi and tell him to come pick up his Yami. There, there's another choice." Ryou shot a glare at his Yami. "Yami, I didn't think even you could be that cold hearted. " Bakura frowned "I can, and I will be, no matter how small he is he's still Yami and I don't like him." Ryou frowned and Danielle did something that he couldn't resist the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But I'm not taking care of the little creature!" Remarked Bakura as he walked up the stairs sulking.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle sat down next to the window in her bedroom with the sleeping Chibi in her arms. She didn't truely know the person, Yami, that is but perhaps it was the fact that small children always seemed to like her. She sighed as she gently lay the sleeping chibi on the bed, and she suddenly remembered something. A gentle smile as fingertips brushed over her hair pushing it out of her face as she fell into a slient sleep. She couldn't remember the face of this person who had been so kind to her, but perhaps it's because her time with Kagato had made her forget everything that had been good. She lay her head down her pillow and gently pushed blonde strands of hair out of the chibi's face. "Perhaps, it wasn't Kagato that blocked out the good memories, perhaps I hid them, because I couldn't think my life could get any worse." She remarked to herself, and suddenly felt lips brush against her cheek. "Ryou...you startled me." She smiled at the white haired boy. "Thinking about something?" He asked as he lay down on the bed beside her gently wrapping his arms around her. "Just wondeirng if I was ever like that, innoncent, someone who loved me tucking me into bed, instead of having to cry myself to self to sleep after Kagato got through with me." He frowned harder, "Maybe, but you shouldn't look to your past like that." she nodded and closed her eyes.   
_______________________________________________________________  
The next morning she opened her eyes to find the small Chibi gone. "Yami!? Yami where are you?" She frantically looked around for the small chibi. She ran down the stairs on the find another boy who looked almost exactly like Yami, except shorter, or at least before Yami turned chibi, sitting on the sofa. Next to him was a tall blonde haired boy, the blonde hair untidy, and another boy with pointed brown hair, and a girl with short brown hair. Sitting in the boy who looked like him's lap was Yami. He smiled happily and ran towards her jumping her in a hug. "Hellwo miss Danielle did you sleep well?" Danielle smiled and gently patted the Chibi's head. "Very well..." Just as she said this something hit her, right in the middle of her forehead. A suction cup arrow with the annoncement 'Property of Ryou Bakura' written on it hit her square on the forehead. Bakura whistled as a shell shocked Danielle removed the arrow from her forehead. Everyone else just sort of looked stunned. "what was that about!?" She asked in a sort of indignat tone as Yami eyed Bakura innoncently from his place on her lap. "Just stating what territory is free." Remarked Bakura "So I take it your going to do the same to Ryoko?" the blue haired space pirate glared at Bakura "Not unless he has a death wish!" She remarked and he blushed submisively. The boy who looked just like Yami stood up "My name is Yugi Motou, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," He then proceeded to name the others, the blonde haired boy was Joey Wheeler, The brown haired boy was Tristan Taylor, and the girls name was Tea Gardner. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Danielle." she said and Joey's eyes widened "wow, Ryou was right you are cute." She felt her cheeks turn red and Joey felt two glares set on him...one was Yami, the other was one to be feared, Bakura.   
_____________________________________________________________  
They sat there talking for at least an hour before Sasami walked into the room smiling. "Morning everyone, I'll fix breakfast in a second, oh...and you must be Yugi, and the rest of Ryou's friends." Danielle looked to Sasami "So you knew they were coming?" Sasami nodded "Yep, Ryou called them last night and told them about Yami, I guess he didn't tell you because you were sleeping and he didn't want to wake you up." Danielle smiled slightly at this. Meanwhile a certain chibi with tri-colored hair was emersed in a staring contest with Bakura. Bakura glared daggers at the chibi who sat there apparently in deep thought. yeka and Ryou watched with intrest at this display, and Mihoshi stared dumbstruck into space beside them. It lasted for several more minuted before Yami smiled slightly, a wide innoncent smile and pointed to Bakura, as a child normally did when he figured something out about the thing before him. "Baka." Bakura's eyes widened as Ryoke and Ayeka burst into hysterical laughter "WHY YOU LITTLE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" He then proceeded to attempt to ring Yami's neck the small chibi squeling in fear before Ryou, Danielle and Tenchi ran in. "Bakura what are you doing!?" Tenchi almost yelled and Bakura dropped the small chibi and tried his best to look innoncent. "Nothing." Ryou frowned "Well it doesn't look like nothing to me Yami." Yami ran up to Danielle and hid behind her leg, "He tried to kill me miss Danielle." He said pointing to Bakura. Bakura frowned and took the defensive with one of the all time greatest comback lines: "Well he started it."  
______________________________________________________________  
Heather: *Is rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.* He called Bakura an Idiot!!!  
Bakura: Shut up.  
Danielle:*stifling laughter* Well you have to admit it is funny.  
Yami: *Smirks.* Yep it's funny to everyone else but you Bakura.  
Bakura: Your so mean to me yami!!  
Ryoko: Didn't I say something like that to Ayeka once?  
Ayane: Yep, in that episode with Kagato. She said tenchi didn't want you because of your age. Anyways, please Review and I'll give you another chapter. 


	4. Chibi's, and reflections of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me.  
______________________________________________________________  
Yugi shook his head as he listened in awe as the red haired woman they all refered to as lil' Washu spoke. "Do you understand everything about that Yugi?" She asked as the boy's head tilted to the side "I'm sorry but can you put subtitles on that?" Washu frowned and then sighed "I can't turn Yami back into a normal person, so this little thing just need to run it's course." Yugi's eyes widened "So I have to take him home with my like that!?" Washu shook her head "Actually I would prefer he stay here." She remarked "Why?"  
"Well first, I would like to simply observe, second of all, well.." she frowned and placed a hand on her chin. "Well what?"  
"Well have you noticed, that Danielle seems so happy taking care of him?" Yugi frowned "But I thought she liked Ryou?" Washu chuckled slightly. "Not in that way, I mean as in, being able to take care of innoncence. I don't belive she ever had a childhood like that, as a matter of fact, I know she never had a childhood like that."   
________________________________________________________________  
Tea frowned "So we have to leave Yami here?" Yugi nodded. "Yep, Washu says she can't reverse it so she has to let it run it's course." Yugi explained and they all nodded. In confused manners that is. "So they'll call us when he's back to normal right yug?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded. "Yep, plus I doubt Bakura could not prevent himself from trying to kill Yami once he returns to normal."  
________________________________________________________________  
So that was that, Yugi and the others left to return to Domino, and left Yami with the group. 'Oh Joy' Thought Bakura as he suddenly felt something tugging at his hair. "Hey! Squirt get your hands off my hair!" Yami stared at him innocently. "Baka." was all he said. Bakura developed the same angry look and Ryoko laughed "Boy he really knows how to push your buttons doesn't he?" Bakura glared at the space pirate. "SHUT UP!" Danielle and Ryou sighed slightly, as Danielle held the chibi in her arms. "How much you wanna bet Bakura isn't going to survive this?"  
_______________________________________________________________  
"What are you guys doing?" Bakura asked as he entered the kitchen Mihoshi grinned widely "We're Making cookies!" She proclaimed and Bakura frowned "Your letting Mihoshi cook? That spells death for all of us." Danielle shot a gare at the spirit as Yami clung to her leg while she mixed all the ingredients needed. Ryou clad in a frilly apron and oven mits, was carefully putting the trays of undone cookied into the oven. "Bakura, That isn't nice." Danielle remarked and smacked away the stray hand of Ryoko who had appeared and was currently about to stick her hand into the tray of done cookies. "Ryoko, those are for dinner, you can wait like everyone else." Ryoko glared at the red haired teenager, the glare having little affect. Bakura laughed "Guess you've found someone who can push your buttons too eh Ryoko?" Ryoko glared at him before tackling him and kissing him. Yami giggled from his spot on the floor. "Yuckie!" He remarked and Danielle and Ryou laughed as Bakura sat up a dazed look on his face and Ryoko grinned. "Damn, Ryoko warn me next time you do that."  
________________________________________________________________  
"So, let me get this strait, while I was gone, we wound up with a chibi?" Tenchi's Father Noboyuki frowned slightly as he eyed Yami who was cluthcing to Danielle protectively. "Yeah, and Washu said it would best if he stayed here instead of going back to his hometown with his...Well I guess it was his brother. He's the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle." Bakura crossed his arms.   
"Stupid Pharoah." He remarked and Danielle sighed slightly. "Bakura maybe if you'd stop looking at him like he was in the past you'd see things diffrently." She remarked before getting up and setting Yami down. "I'm going to go talk to Mom." Bakura frowned "Mom?" Danielle smiled slightly "Miss Washu asked me to call her mom, since she doesn't have a child and wants one. ANd I never had real parents either.' She sighed "Bakura, I know I may not act like it but I was born the same was Ryoko was, I don't remember much about it, but I remember how Kagato treated me, and that's all I need to say I know how she feels." Bakura frowned and the Chibi looked over to him. "Baka."   
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!"  
_________________________________________________________________  
She sighed as she walked around the lab. Washu was a bit worried. Things never stayed peaceful in the Mizaki household. Danielle was of her main worries, she wasn't sure if she remembered that at one point she had regarded the red haired child as he own and had tried her best to keep Kagato from beating her. From raping her, and that had been part of the reason she had been locked away by him. Nothing came between Kagato and his little play toy. SHe also didn't know if she remebered her first meeting with Ryoko.  
*FlashBack.*   
Kagato frowned at the girl before him. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Danielle, but he wasn't going to be using her for those purposes anyways. "Well Kagato. You wanted someone to help you find Tsunami. This is Ryoko." Washu announced and he frowned slightly. "Very well done Professor, but she doesn't nearly look as good as your last creation." He gestured to Danielle with a greedy little smirk as he stood up and gripped the redheads shoulders. "But let's hope she's a little more obediant with her powers."   
Ryoko eyed the group standing before her. She might not have held any grudges with the two adults, but that little girl, that red head just seemed to piss her off for some reason. She was too innocent. She frowned as the girl walked up to her after the two adults had gone off onto their business. "H-h-hel-hello M-m-i-miss R-R-Ry-Ryoko." She felt herself slowly become disgusted by the stuttering child. She smacked her hand away as she reached out for Ryoko to shake it. "Hello yourself. Weakling." She muttered before she smacked the child and shoved her to the floor. The red haired child didn't move. And Ryoko walked away. Washu sighed as she had secretly been watching, Ryoko was cruel, while Danielle had become shy and submissive. She was eleven, and she had a problem speaking because everyword she said seemed to make Kagato want to beat her.   
*End Flashback.*  
"Mom?" Washu turned around from her memory to see the one it concentrated on. "Danielle. I was just thinking about you." She sighed. "Do you remember anything about Ryoko or myself from when Kagato was around?" SHe shook her head. "I only remember him." Washu sighed "But I remember, when I was little, maybe five, someone tucking me into bed, maybe my mother, my real mother. If I had one."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle: That seems a bit sad.  
Sasami: Ryoko was mean!  
Yami: Yeah, she still is.  
Ryoko:*Death glare*  
Danielle: Oh yeah on a side not to the readers, it's not going to be complete until someone loses an eye. However the problem is not only does she have a visit from the Juriai royal family planned, but Kagato's Son is going to pay a little visit...  
Bakura: He has a son!? Gods save us all! 


	5. Kagami's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Tenchi Muyo! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Kagami is Kagato's Son in the Manga, since I've formatted the plot to suit my ideas it mean that Kagami, like his Father has a slight obcession with our beloved Danielle. None the less this means he doesn't like Ryou all that much.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Kagami  
A tall thin, Lilac haired form eyed the Mizaki house with a frown. "So this is the home of the ones who killed my father is it?" He smirked to himself as he jumped down. "and they stole the key, none the less. My love hold on." He frowned as he landed like a cat near the lake. Only to find himself being toppled over by a small child no older than three, with multicolored hair spiked up and crimson eyes giggling innocently. Following him were two other people, one a teenager with white hair jagged in a way, and brown eyes, slightly evil looking and the other he recognized as Ryoko. Yet another one of his fathers creations. Not nearly as pretty as the key, but not ugly either. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT hOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING IN THERE!" She yelled as the child hid behind a tree. The two 'adults' froze and then turned around to relize they had run over something, more specifically someone.  
________________________________________________________________  
"Miss Danielle! Miss Danielle!" Danielle felt someone tug at her pant leg, and recognized the voice of Yami sounding slightly distressed. "What is it Yami?" She asked leaning down to his level. "Wyoko Bakuwa were fighting and there's someone outside, and he..." She frowned. Knowing those two, the unknowing traveler had gotten himself hurt. She sighed and began to walk out of the house. Outside the suposedly unkowing traveler had found who he was looking for. Tenchi. "I'm sorry about those two." Tenchi said holding out a hand. THe boy, no older than herself frowned. Lilac hair a small pony tail holding what wasn't in around his face. "YOu must be Tenchi." He remarked coldly. "Yeah, are you looking for someone?"   
"My name is Kagami. And you killed my father." He said cooly before creating a sword and holding it to Tenchi. "Now you must die." Tenchi ducked barely missing being hit by the sword. "You have stolen my Love as well." Tenchi looked puzzled. "Your Love?"  
"The one you might refer to as the key, Danielle." As if on cue Bakura pelted an apple at the teens head, "Sorry But she's taken!" Kagami frowned. "I beg your pardon?"   
Bakura frowned "Do I have to spell it out for you? She is T-A-K-E-N!" Kagami frowned once more.   
Just as if she had heard every bit of this Danielle walked out of the house, being lead by the Chibi Yami who pointed to the scene taking place. Kagami smiled slightly, but her eyes widened in fear, she had never really gotten to know Kagato's son Kagami but he had seemed to have the same infatuation with the girl as his father did. He walked towards her and she fell back. "I've been looking for you Love." He said softly as he walked towards her only to be 'attacked' By the chibi. "You weave miss Danielle awone! You bad!" He remarked in his bravest voice. Kagami shook him off and began to walk towards the quivering teenager once more. The door flew open and Washu and Ryou emerged. Ryou rushed over to the girl lifting her up and she just seemed stunned. "Kagami! What are you doing here?" Washu asked with a frown. "Washu, My father! I've come for revenge and to take back my love." Washu frowned as she looked to the sobbing Danielle. Royu glared at the teen before him, "What do you mean take back your love. If you truely loved her she wouldn't be this afraid. All I see is replica of Kagato looking to rape her senseless again!" Everyone seemed stunned that the normally quiet Ryou could say something like this. "Wha...Rape her?" Washu frowned and grabbed Kagami by the wirsts. "Perhaps it's better we talk this out before someone winds up getting hurt."   
__________________________________________________________________  
Kagami felt his heart drop at the sight of the girl cowering. Washu instructed the white haired teen names Ryou to lead her into the house. THe rest of them followed. Rape? He had thought that she had wanted what her father did to happen. Apparently not though. He thought that she would feel the same way about him as she did his father, apparently she did. But it wasn't the way he thought she had felt. It hatred, and fear, and spite for what he had done to her apparently. "Washu! Explain to me, What did he mean by Rape? My father never." The boy once again yelled with a raged look on his face. "Your father made her life miserable, he beat her and raped her, and tormented her in ways no one but she can imagine. How can you call her love and think that she can look at you and not see the man who took her innocence not even halfway into her life!" Kagami looked stunned and reach out to try to pull the girl away from the white haired teen. She burried herself deeper into his shirt. "My God I'm sorry I never..."   
_________________________________________________________________  
Danielle pushed herself deeper into Ryou's embrace as Kagami reached out to touch her. When he touched her she felt like her tormentor was back. She was about to lose it. He had told his father once, when he first meet her, that he wanted to marry her when they got old enough. His father of course had told him Maybe, patted his head and then forced herself into a kiss. "Wait a second, You said that I killed your father didn't you Kagami?" THe teen nodded "Yes, and we'll settle that once I figure this mess out. I know that someone must be lying." Tenchi frowned "But I didn't." Bakura frowned from his seat on the couch.  
"He's right. Currently your father is enjoying the acomidations of the shadow realm. More importanly in the form of a tiny figure sitting on the table next to Danielle's bed holding a sign that proclaims him the worlds biggest idiot."   
Ryoko frowned. "Yeah she wouldn't let us kill him. Imagine that? Not wanting the person who raped you for half your life be killed. She has a kinder heart than I expected. Weakling."  
Washu frowned. Ryoko still apparently holding the same feelings as she always had towards the more submissive teen. Danielle sighed as she broke from Ryou's grip her hair hiding her eyes. "I couldn't...not, not without feeling guilty." Ryou sighed and Kiyone and the others did the same. "You really do have too good a heart Danielle. You would have felt guilty? You don't have reason to if they did." Kagami sighed. "This getting even more confusing by the moment." He remarked "Perhaps I will stay for a while and make up for my fathers misdoings with you Lady Danielle. I thought that perhaps you loved him the same way he loved you but now I see what his true intentions with you were." Danielle smiled slightly through tear filled eyes. "Maybe I read you wrong Kagami." She said softly burshing away the tears.  
__________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
